Surrender
by blowbacks
Summary: Emily is pursuing Naomi and Naomi wants nothing to do with it—so she says. Set after 3x04  Pandora . I'm not sure where this is going—it's my first fic ever, so be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

_**Naomi**_

It's been a week since Pandora's pajama party and here I sit in my room alone and tracing invisible patterns on my bed as I play that day's events in my head again. I was certain that party was going to be in my list of lamest parties I've ever attended. Boy, was I wrong.

I spent the first half of the party stealing glances at Emily. I'll never get over how beautiful that girl is. Although, I'm not sure I'll ever admit that to her—or anyone for that matter. I watched her dance with no cares in the world. I watched her change into those ridiculous pajamas Pandora's mother made us. She didn't notice my side glances as her almost-naked body was in front of me. Fuck, she looked amazing. I watched her eat the MDMA laced brownies so unwittingly seductive. She had no idea how much it turned me on to watch her slowly take small bites before licking her slender fingers clean of the chocolate. Fuck, what was wrong with me? How did she have this kind of pull on me?

Then it happened. We were busy retrieving the alcohol Panda forced us to hide in the front yard and it happened. Emily kissed me. Those perfect soft lips touched mine and she was right—I did like it. Hell, I loved it. That's why we spent the rest of the night sneaking off and stealing secret kisses. I couldn't help myself. She was so beautiful and innocent and I loved the way her lip-gloss lingered on my lips. Every time I licked my lips I could taste hers and it only made me want more.

But, I had to go and fuck it up.

The morning after the party I woke up and bolted, as fast I could, out of Panda's house. I didn't want to face the awkward conversation with Emily after our night of secret kisses.

I mean, I'm not gay. I can't be. That's not who I am. Or at least that's what I keep telling myself every time my mind wanders off and fixates on Emily and the way her lips felt against mine. Which, by the way, is about every half hour now.

It's half passed 2 in the morning. I should at least try and get some sleep, I tell myself.

Just as I'm about to drift off into a peaceful slumber I hear the familiar ring coming from my mobile. "Fuck's sake," I mumble sleepily as I search for the phone. I finally reach it and answer unfocusedly.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Are you awake?" A familiar husky voice asks quietly.

"Ems?" I exclaim. "What the fuck are you doing ringing so late?"

"I couldn't sleep…" She starts softly… "I was thinking about you. We haven't spoken since Panda's party.. and.." she continues before I interrupt.

"And you decide to call me at this ungodly hour? What the fuck Emily!" I know it's rude of me, but I don't want to hear where she is headed. I can't. I've been trying so hard to shake these feelings I have for her. I can't hear her say the things I so desperately want to hear. I just can't.

It's been about a minute of complete silence. I decide to break it.

"Emily?" I ask softly.

"…I'm sorry.." She begins. "I shouldn't have called. I just miss you, that's all."

There they were. The words I both wanted and dreaded hearing. My heart began to ache the moment the words flowed through my phone. God, I missed her too. But, she was making me feel these things I didn't understand. I'm not gay. I like boys. I do. I plead to myself. I can't do this. This isn't me. I have to stop this before I hurt both of us.

"Look, Emily," I started. "We've talked about this. I like boys. I'm not gay. How many times do I have to tell you that? You need to let it go and stop throwing yourself at me." I can't believe I just said that.

"But, you kissed me too, Naomi." She states with tears in her voice.

"It was the drugs, Emily. That's it. Let it go. I will never like you the way you want me to." And with that I hang up the phone. I couldn't stand hearing Emily cry, especially since it was because of me. Fuck, why am I such a tit?

I place my phone on the bedside table and roll over on my side, unsure of why I'm crying. This is what I wanted right? It's what had to be done.

Even I didn't believe that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily**

'Hurry up, bitch!' I scream from father's car. He's driving us to college today and my lovely sister Katie is taking her sweet time. I'm usually not so grouchy in the mornings, but last night's telephone conversation with Naomi is still weighing on my mind.

Yes, I'm hurt. Yes, I still miss her even though she was so horrible on the phone last night. I just want to get to college with enough time to try and talk to her before the day starts.

"Finally!" I exclaim as Katie makes her way to the car.

"Not everyone is as basic and boring as you, Emily. Some of us take the time to actually look good." She says with her trademark smirk as she sits in the front seat.

"Ugh, whatever bitch." I mumble as a let out an annoyed sigh.

_At College_

We make it to college with only about five minutes to spare before the first class starts. I desperately search the crowded corridors for the beautiful blonde who has been giving my heart so much trouble these days.

I just need to try and fix things with her. Who am I kidding? I just want to see her. I just want to be near her, to smell her, to witness that little lip-biting thing she so loves to do. _God Emily! You sound like such a stalker._ I think to myself.

There she is.

_Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._ I panic.

She's at her locker taking out things from her bag and replacing them with other objects from her locker. She is beautiful. She's wearing a short, colorful skirt with black leggings underneath, a t-shirt with some odd looking character on the front, and a blue sweater over it.

I lean against my own locker staring at this amazingly gorgeous girl down the hall from me. A girl I was lucky enough to kiss—several times. I let a foolish grin creep across my face.

_Shit!_ She just looked over in my direction.

I quickly turn away and bury my head inside my locker. _I hope she didn't see me staring with the stupid smile all over my face!_ "God, Emily you're such a tit." I whisper to myself.

"You ok, Ems?" I hear her voice.

I keep my head in my locker a bit longer as I mumble something about textbooks and finding the right pen.

"Emily?" She asks.

I slowly turn around to face her and offer a shy smile. I can't help but stare into her deep blue eyes. Fuck she's beautiful. I keep saying that, don't I?

"Here," she says as she hands me a pen. "This _is_ my favorite pen, but since you seem to be having a mild panic attack over not finding the right one, I will lend it to you," she says with a sarcastic smirk across her lips.

I reach my hand to hers, taking the pen from her grasp. My heart jumps as I feel our hands touch briefly. Those hands. Those hands, so soft and warm. Those hands that I want so badly to touch and caress me in places no one has ever been. _Emily! Stop!_ I tell myself. What is wrong with me? I feel my face flush.

She raises an eyebrow as she watches my face. It's like she sees right through me.

"Anyway," Naomi begins "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about last night. I was really kind of a bitch and you don't deserve that."

I nod slowly, lowering my head.

"Really. I want us to be friends. I do like you, Emily." She says before interlocking our arms and leading us down the corridor full of our peers. "Let's get to class," she demands.

And just like that, I forgive her.

As we enter the classroom, Naomi lets go of my arm and quickly finds her seat. I'm still sitting at a desk with an empty seat next to me. I wish it were Naomi's.

"Quiet!" The instructor demands. "Quiet down please!" He yells a bit louder. Finally everyone starts to calm down and the noise level decreases.

"We have a new student that I want to introduce," the instructor informs.

I notice a petite girl standing next to our instructor. She has dark brown hair and these green eyes that just pop out. Her face is pale except for her rosy cheeks. She's dressed like one of those American actresses you see on Gossip Girl. We make eye contact and I quickly look away. That's just great, Emily, creeping on the new girl already.

"Her name is Mia and she come all the way from America," our instructor explains. "So, please be nice and welcome her." The class starts to cheer and shout random things as our instructor whispers something to Mia and points in my direction. I'm a bit confused until I realize the empty seat next to me wouldn't be empty for much longer.

As our instructor tries to quiet down the room full of teenagers again Mia sits down next to me. I offer a warm smile before she reaches out her hand to shake mine. I take her slender hand in mine before she starts to move it up and down. "I'm Mia, but I guess you already know that," she says with a giggle. I love her accent. I offer a small laugh in return.

"I'm Emily," I tell her.

She smiles as we both look to our hands that are still together. We both let out a nervous laugh as we finally let go. My hand is now resting on top of the desk we're sitting at. Mia is getting situated and putting her things under the desk. When she is finally done, her hand moves atop the desk and next to mine—touching mine. My heart starts to race a bit. I look at her a bit alarmed and expect her to quickly remedy the situation, but she doesn't. She just smiles at me and focuses her attention to our instructor who begins his lecture.

With my other hand I grab the pen lying next to my notebook and remember whom it belongs to. I glance behind me at Naomi who is, oddly enough, staring at me.

I swiftly turn back around, facing the front of the classroom pretending I'm listening to the lecture—when all I can think about is the girl's hand that is touching mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naomi**

Here I sit in my last class of the day and I still can't get the image of that new girl sitting so dangerously close to Emily. I don't even know why it's bothering me so much anyway. Emily can talk to anyone she sees fit and I shouldn't care one bit.

But why do I?

Why am I zoning out in this class when usually the subject matter is so fascinating to me? I just think I need to get more sleep. I haven't been getting enough. Yes, that's what I'll blame it on—lack of sleep.

* * *

I've made it through the sea of my annoying peers and found myself outside the college, nearing the bike rack to retrieve my bicycle for my journey home when I suddenly hear that familiar voice call my name.

"Naomi!" The small redhead calls.

I suddenly feel my pulse quicken and my heart race. I'm not sure how Emily has this power over my physiological system, and I'm definitely not sure I like it.

I slowly turn around and offer her a small smile when our eyes meet.

"Hi!" She says, failing to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Hey," I say as my eyes fall from hers and to my fingers that are currently engaged in twisting the silver skull ring I'm wearing.

"So," she beings with a soft voice, "You know how we were assigned that project in our Politics class? You see, I've never been one to easily grasp the knowledge that Politics has to offer and," she's talking with amazing speed, I can tell she's nervous so I put my hand on her arm and tell her to slow down. I can tell she's surprised my touch and I see a faint rush of color to her cheeks. A smirk can't help itself from forming on my mouth.

"I was just wondering if you'd help me get started on the project since you know, you love Politics so much." Emily finally says.

I smile warmly.

"Of course. Anything for a friend right?" I watch her nod slowly looking down at her feet. I soon realize my use of the word 'friend' might have caused this sudden shift of awkwardness that has invaded our conversation.

"So. My house?" I offer knowing spending time with Emily at her house, with her family, wouldn't go over so well.

She finally looks up and meets my eyes. "Your house." She says with a smile.

* * *

It's already dark outside. Emily and I are sat on my bedroom floor. Our books and politics papers are strewn everywhere. Emily and I got to my house and with full intentions to work on our respective projects, but as soon as we set up our study area on my bedroom floor I broke out my hidden vodka bottle from a random cupboard.

This is the reason why it's already dark outside and we've yet to make any real progress on our politics projects. We've just spend the late afternoon up until now getting pissed off vodka and giggling at the stupidest things.

By now we've moved from the floor to my bed due to our bodies aching from the hard floor. I have to admit, it is kind of exciting seeing her in my bed. I'm lying down, staring at the ceiling as Emily is lying next to me on her side, facing me. I fix my attention to counting the bumps on the ceiling because I'm so afraid if I look into those big brown eyes and see those perfect, soft, pink lips so close to me that I won't be able to control these urges. I keep telling myself this is not who I am, I don't like girls, but at the same time I'm feeling a warmness in my belly that only happens when Emily is close to me.

"Naoms?"

"Hmm?" I respond, finally turning my head to meet her gaze.

"Well… you know, since you got me all drunk," a wild hiccup escapes her mouth.

"Jesus!" I exclaim before letting out a loud laugh.

She smiles sweetly. "Excuse me"

God she's adorable, I think to myself.

"Anyway," she starts again, "since you got me drunk off my arse I'm going to need to sleep here tonight. I can't very well go home and have my mother see me like this. She already gives me a hard enough time as it is." She frowns.

I nod. "Of course, I wouldn't send you home in this condition. It can't be good for anyone." I tease with a smirk on my face. The truth is I'm secretly happy that she will be waking up in my house. What the fuck Naomi?

"Don't worry," she states matter-of-factly, "I'll sleep on the couch or something."

"No you won't," I say which causes a look of surprise to appear on Emily's face. "I just mean, there are so many crazy people in this house and I don't want to take the chance on you waking up with some Jesus-looking-guy's foot in your mouth."

"Huh?" She asks, confusion all over her face.

"Trust me. It happens all the time." I laugh before pushing myself up and off the bed. "I'll find you some clothes to change into and you'll sleep in here… with me."

She is trying to hide the smile on her face, but failing miserably.

I turn my back to her and rummage through my things to look for something for her to wear to sleep. I don't have many clothes available for sleep, considering on any other night I'd be sleeping naked. No, that won't work tonight.

I manage to find my favorite oversized white t-shirt with a pig plastered on the front and another oversized plain black t-shirt. The pig t-shirt is my favorite, it holds sentimental value to me and I never let it out of my sight, so naturally I'll let Emily wear it. I'm not sure why, but the thought of her wearing it gives me the most annoying set of butterflies in my stomach ever.

"Here." I say before throwing the white shirt across the room and onto the bed so it lands next to her. She lifts it up and examines the shirt with a raised brow in my direction.

I give her a smirk.

"What? It's one of my favorites!" I tell her with a shy smile across my lips.

"It's lovely" she tells me before pushing herself off my bed. "I'll be back, just going to go change," she says with a bit of a slur as she makes her way out of my room and into the bathroom down the hall.

I take this time to remove my clothes except for my black striped knickers. I pull the oversized black t-shirt I found over my head and it barely goes passed my knickers. I shrug before climbing inside my bed, making sure to leave enough for Emily on the right side. I move my arms under my head, propping it up and my eye close as I wait for Emily to return.

I hear the creak of my door and open my eyes to find Emily's on me. I smile and ask her to turn off the lights and she finds her way into my bed. The warmth of Emily's body next to mine quickly replaces the cool air that arrived when Emily lifted the blankets. I feel her bare left leg accidently brush up against mine and I feel so much energy rush through my body. I think she felt it too because I heard her breath hitch just as it happened.

I try to make myself more comfortable and I end up on my right side, facing Emily who is already facing me. I can still see her face due to the moonlight shining through my window. I see her smile and I offer her a weak one in return.

"This was nice," she finally says in a low whisper that sends tingle through my body that I was not expecting. "Tonight, I mean." She clarifies.

"Yeah," I say as a sigh. "It was," I agree while staring deeply into her eyes. Our faces are so close that I can smell her sweet breath, a mix of mint and vodka. My eyes slowly move from her eyes and glance at her soft lips that are slightly parted.

"_This_ is nice." The words left my mouth so quick that I couldn't even stop myself. I quickly look away from her mouth and to my hands that are now fidgeting in front of me.

"It is," she simply says as she places her hand on mine, slowly rubbing her thumb against the back of my hand. My eyes move back up, trying to find contact with hers again, but this time she's the one staring at my mouth and before I could stop myself, my tongue slips passed my lips, wetting them.

My eyes are back on her perfect lips and it's like I'm being pulled to her. I can't stop it. I can't. I slowly move my face closer to hers and I notice she licks her lips just as I did seconds before.

Finally it happens. Our lips meet and before I know it I'm on top of her, one of my legs in between hers, both of my hands tangled in her perfect red hair as our lips burn against each other's. Her hands find their way under my shirt and rest upon my hips, the touch burning into my skin in the best possible way.

"Oh, Ems," I sigh between kisses, one of my hands moving down to rest on her hip.

"Mmm," she moans softly against my lips before pushing me away only to position herself on top of me. Her lips find mine again and my hands now move up her shirt and move up and down her sides. She's so soft. She slowly moves her lips from my mouth and kissing her way down my jaw line and find their place on my neck. Fuck, this feels so good.

"We should probably get some sleep," she says against my neck. I can only nod, afraid of what might escape my lips.

She reluctantly slides off of me and on to her side of my bed. I can still feel her lips on my neck and this is what gives me the courage to slide my right arm around her body and pull her close to me, her head resting in the crook of my neck. That's where I need her, even if it's only for tonight.

I feel Emily snuggle closer into me, her right arm draped over my stomach and her fingers rubbing random patterns on the side of my left arm. This is what I fall asleep to, and I think it might be the best night of my life.

* * *

I wake up before Emily does. She's still wrapped around me and pressed against me. What the fuck? What am I doing? I sigh.

I lightly slide out from under Emily and out of my bed. She's still asleep. Good.

I grab some clothes and rush out of my room. I can't face her. I don't even know what this all means and knowing Emily she will want answers that I don't have.

I just have to get out of here. Fast.


End file.
